Save Her From Herself
by gudakos
Summary: The woman he married, the one who had begged him to stay during a summer rain, has changed. A father must protect his children and prepare them for the world while he tries to save the woman he loves from her own megalomania. (Contest Entry)
1. Chapter 1

"Shirou… stay with me."

That's how it all began, hadn't it?

He'd come to Alola on vacation, security work and protecting the world was always hard- as one of the Kanto region's champions, he took it extremely seriously to travel the world and make sure various criminal organizations didn't blossom any further than a bud in the soil. He was fastidious, well versed in the ways of the world. It had eroded him somewhat; his hair had gone white far earlier than it should have, and he was still reeling with the effects of coming into contact with so many rare, legendary pokemon… some of them currently sitting on his belt.

He'd met Lusamine, then.

Lusamine, who was the very definition of 'perfection', at least back then. She had been the up-and-coming leader of the Aether Foundation, and in her very words, it was meant to protect all pokemon. She'd loved them, passionately, he could see it in her eyes and in her words, how she would speak to all of her employees and reassure them that this-this!-was exactly what they were aiming for. A peaceful resolution to the world's problems, a haven for all pokemon who'd been hurt by endless battles. As a war torn soldier himself, he couldn't help but find her sense of protection..._ magnetic_.

Outside Heahea City, it began to rain.

People left and right were covering up just as the sunny weather had been eclipsed by rainclouds. Removing his red jacket, Emiya held it up for Lusamine, only to be taken by surprise.

She strutted out into the rain with her arms spread wide open, laughing and enjoying the sunshower. Even as her perfectly spun hair matted against the back of her shoulders, the kind he knew took her hours, every morning, just to get perfect- she was having a ball. It wasn't just because she was used to this; normally, she'd huddle close and let him protect her from the weather. Perhaps it was just a change in her mood, or perhaps it was because this was supposed to be his last night in Alola. Lusamine wanted to enjoy it freely, because in the time she'd known him…

… yes, hadn't she loved him?

It was hard not to be drawn to such a hero, someone whose reckless skill and hope for the future had saved their world time and time again? She remembered contented evenings where she rested her head against his shoulder as he retold how he stared down Giovanni of Team Rocket- the Giovanni himself! He was no braggart, he didn't tell these stories without prompting. Lusamine practically begged him to tell her of these adventures, since she never had the chance to explore on her own. The Aether Foundation was her passion project, completed with her inheritance, so she never truly got the chance to leave it, even to visit places like Heahea City.

So when she was standing in the rain, holding her hand out to him, she was asking for him to be her window to the world, one she could only look through in his eyes, his smile, his words, his stories.

"Stay with me," She repeated again, this time her eyes pleading as the rain trailing down her cheeks formed her tears for her.

Emiya didn't know what to say.

He'd have to leave Alola eventually, his work was never done. He relied on the rest of his team fiercely to protect the world, and they (his human friends, anyway) had reassured him that it was time to settle down! Yeah, it was time he tried finding his own future instead of saving everyone else's. Lusamine's hand felt like a doorway into another world, one where he could appreciate life for what it was. Did he trust himself enough not to leave?

There were promising young upstarts all over the world, some of them helping him in his journeys. Could he entrust the future to them while he made his own life?

He supposed nothing would ever stop him from leaving whenever there was a real threat, and Lusamine's eyes… something in them shone with desperation, like she needed him, needed him more than anything in her life. Like he was a buoy she was clinging to for air, capable of drowning if it was gone.

He took her hand and grinned, and a year later, he gave her his last name as thanks.

After that, it was something of a blur. Relaxing by the beach, days and nights spent between sheets with Lusamine propping herself up on his shoulder, laughing. Seeing all kinds of new pokemon, dealing with the local riffraff but never too much... Alola was too damn peaceful, he wasn't used to it. Lusamine was coaxing him into relaxing, and there was so much to do on these islands. He did leave from time to time to go check on the world, but she'd come with him, bringing word of the Aether Foundation to new scientists.

People couldn't commend him enough. What a wife, what a way to settle down. She just asked you the night before you left? Yes, that's all it took.

"Because she needed me."

She still does.

* * *

-_ Into the Future _-

"Lillie…"

That was the name they decided on. He held his infant daughter close to him, beaming with pride.

They'd already had one son, Gladion, who was proving to be a handful and a half. Nonetheless, the two of them wanted more kids after him, at least one more. This one resembled her mother in almost every way, while Gladion had taken on the hair color from his youth. He could tell they were going to grow up to be something fantastic, even now.

He'd left Lusamine every now and then to go check up on other regions but he supposed he had no reason to leave now. He had a family! An actual family. If you told him that some years ago, he might've laughed. Sure, he'd always wished… he was a domestic man at heart. Good at cooking, cleaning, taking care of young ones and telling them to grow up to live up to their dreams. He just never imagined what it'd be like to have his own.

He hummed gently as he held her in his arms, still acting like a new father and feeling like he was unable to put her down for fear of something happening to her. His Arcanine was the most protective beast in his roster, and even now, growled at people who got too close to his kids. Even his adoptive father! He pat it gently as the Arcanine rubbed its head against his waist. Loyal to the bitter end, just like him.

Lusamine was still recovering. It had taken a lot out of her to have their second child while still working full time on the Aether Foundation, so he suspected Lillie might be their youngest. He suspected he might be acting as the main parent for a little while longer, especially when he went to greet Lusamine in her room.

"On your laptop already…" He chided, sitting next to her. "What were the doctor's orders? Right, to recover." He balanced Lillie in his arms to shut the laptop for her. Lusamine puffed out her cheeks.

"The Aether Foundation needs its president to be working 24/7," She whined, stretching herself out. "Or else who knows what will happen?"

"Sounds like the same thing someone told me years ago when I was getting ready to finally settle down. I stayed here for you, Lusamine. Repay me by getting your rest. They thought I was going to lose you for a minute there."

"Oh, come on!" She grinned. "Everything would have turned out _perfectly_ no matter what."

"Perfection…" Right, that was her favorite word. "Isn't something you can always count on."

"Give me Lillie," She said abruptly, changing the subject. "Who's my little darling? It's you, it's you…"

Looking at her now, cooing gently over her child, how could he predict what was going to happen in the future? Everything seemed perfect. Lusamine always made sure it was that way. Even back then, she'd seemed like the perfect girlfriend, the perfect wife.

Why did things always need to be perfect for her?

* * *

\- Present Day -

"Lillie, hurry!"

Emiya threw the switch to the elevator as he jumped after her, outpacing the Aether Foundation's goons by a long shot. They would get out of here! Then, he could make Lusamine come to her senses! It had been a sharp downfall that had changed the woman he loved, and he'd seen the extent of her plans… she'd trusted him so implicitly enough to tell him, but even he could tell she was slipping down a dangerous road.

It didn't matter. Gladion had already left with the pokemon Emiya entrusted him with to protect. What was most important now was protecting his _daughter_.

As the elevator rose into the second level, he glanced her way. "How's Cosm- Nebby?"

"Still safe in the bag…"

"Good."

As they ran down the walkways to the exit, more and more people gathered to corner them. Lillie was defenseless, but that's why her father was there. Taking each pokeball from his belt, he threatened to release all of them at once, tossing one up and down in his hand, daring the Aether employees to come closer.

"Lusamine's not going to be happy with you-"

"Lover's spat. We'll handle it." Emiya quipped back. The Aether Foundation's employees were hesitant to take him on- hadn't this guy been a champion in another region? Even with their strongest by their side, it seemed like an uneven fight. A sudden burst of light from Lillie's bag consumed the area around them before he could even act, sending them up in a swirl of light.

The Aether Foundation goons could hardly believe it, and would have a harder time explaining it.

When the light had faded, Emiya was flat on his back.

Before he even finished sitting up, he shouted for Lillie. Surely, she had to be here, right?

"Dad!"

Oh, thank god. "Lillie…" He rubbed the back of his head, looking around at the grassy land surrounding them. "You still have Nebby?"

As if to answer, the bag at her hip shook and gave a squeak. He smiled, at least there was that much to be thankful for. He took a cursory glance around the island they'd landed upon.

"This is Melemele…" He trailed off. Hundreds of miles away from the Aether Foundation, at least. "You know how to pick them, Lillie."

She frowned, checking him over to see if he'd been hurt from the fall. "Dad…"

"I'm okay, Lillie. Promise."

After a moment of debating what to do, he hugged her. Everything right now was bizarrely confusing for him, so he couldn't imagine what his daughter was going through. Wicke had helped them escape narrowly, but he couldn't jeopardize her position any more now that they were out. He had to find a way back to Lusamine- after he made sure Lillie was kept safe somewhere. Finding his son was also a top priority.

"Cousin!" A voice came from over the hill they'd landed. "You look like you took a nasty spill. You alright?"

He recognized this man. He'd met him a while back, while exploring the islands. "Professor Kukui."

"... Ah! Emiya, long time no see." Kukui walked down the hill carefully, followed by a Rockruff. "You were at our festival, yeah? That was a pokemon fight I'll never forget."

"Yeah-" He didn't mean to divert the topic, but they were in pretty dire straits. "Professor, my daughter and I are in trouble. Can we talk to you inside?"

That took the professor by surprise, but he nodded. "Sure! Sure."

* * *

"So that's how it is… that's rough. I never had that kind of trouble with my wife."

"The Lusamine I know is still in there," Emiya said, resolutely. "Something's changed her. I don't know if it's exposure to something at her work, or…"

Kukui put up his hands. "I get it. Not what you signed up for. Well, there's no Aether Foundation rep on this island. Why don't you get comfortable here?"

"I can't do that. I still have so much to do, and I can't abandon Lillie." He looked his daughter's way, who nodded fiercely. She didn't want to be left alone any more than he wanted to leave her.

"Hmm… nonetheless, there's nothing you can do in the shape you're in now. How about you take over my loft upstairs and get some rest? I'll keep an eye out for any shady people while you get your bearings, yeah? I'll get you something to eat, too!"

Emiya paused, but nodded. "We're in your debt."

"Think nothing of it! Helping people is just something you do, you don't hesitate. I know that's the kind of person you are, too."

As Lillie took a nap on the sofa upstairs, Emiya sat against the wall, thinking. Thinking about Lusamine, the Aether Foundation, and the strange little pokemon inside Lillie's bag.

Only one thing was for certain- he'd protect them with his life, and get to the bottom of this.

He had to understand what Lusamine was doing, and he had to stop it.

* * *

Contest Entry for alex-kellar's Fate crossover contest on deviantart! I was given the privilege of writing for Lusamine. I selected the second viable contest option, Emiya taking the place of a pre-existing partner. So I guess he's a dad now! Expect a lot of Sun/Moon shenanigans in the upcoming chapters. Also, feel free to envision that Lille and Gladion resemble their 'new' father a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

_-(__**in the past**__)-_

The taps of Lusamine's fingers on the keyboard echoed through the entire room. Emiya merely leaned on the doorway to watch her work.

He knew she was a workaholic, but this? This was a bit much. She hadn't even noticed him yet. The Aether Foundation worked all over the world for Pokémon preservation projects. He'd crossed paths with them a few times as a champion, though he never met the leader until he came to Alola and fell in love with her. It took a lot of strain on the president, and even as she finished up that email, she exhaustedly sighed as she pushed her chair away from the desk, holding a hand over her pregnant belly. Lillie was due any day now. Finally deciding to no longer conceal his presence, he walked over.

"Perfection can wait," Though he'd grown from when he was an idealistic boy and now knew how dangerous and imperfect the world could be, he couldn't help but admire the 110% Lusamine put into her work. If it weren't for her, there would be extinct Pokémon, Pokémon who were suffering, struggling to stay alive. If Lusamine believed in saving every single one, he certainly believed it through her efforts alone. He helped her stand up from the chair.

"Oof—" She sucked in a breath as she steadied herself, leaning on his arm. He could tell just by looking at her, she was exhausted. He couldn't tell if she needed sleep or food more, so he decided to do both for her.

"I've been telling you, you can't overwork yourself like this, Luce. It doesn't matter if you're not heavy lifting, it'll take its toll on Lillie. You'll be too tired to even have the baby." It was a joke, but his tone remained serious. Lusamine nodded.

"I suppose now is the time I aught to take that warning seriously. Very well," She took her cellphone from her pocket and tapped in Wicke's number. "I'll cancel all my meetings until the baby is here."

Playfully, he took the phone from her and waited for Wicke's answer. Yes, they would be taking several weeks off, if not months. No, it's non-negotiable. Lusamine needs her second-in-commands to take over. Hearing Wicke's relieved voice over the phone that Lusamine was finally getting some rest was convincing enough for Lusamine to drop it. She draped across the sofa near the kitchen as Emiya got out the ingredients for a simple late night snack.

"How's Gladion?"

"Asleep, like you should be."

"You're always teasing me…" but by the look on her face, one could tell she appreciated it. If it had been any man but him, she very well might've overworked herself to death by now.

Sautéed zucchini with parmesan and Alola-region spices it was. A light snack so she wouldn't fall asleep uncomfortable. As he chopped the vegetables, he looked her way to keep a gentle eye on her. She at the very least was no longer wearing heels around, as much as she loved them, and she'd taken a more relaxed approach to her hair. She still had a glow about her that resonated with him, not just because she was pregnant with their second child. It was a feeling that made him want to protect her for the rest of his life.

If she was going to fight for the lives of others, he would in turn protect her life. It was only fair.

"Teasing you because I care. There's a difference." He sprinkled the parmesan over the zucchini sizzling in the pan. "How do you feel…?"

"Like Lillie is ready to meet the world, very soon, or at least _I hope_."

He laughed. She really wanted to get back to her work, didn't she? She wanted a family more than everything but was willing to make it compromise with being a career woman. She was already an excellent mother to Gladion, bouncing him on her lap during her meetings and playing with him and giving him his own Eevee already.

"Why aren't _you_ sleeping?" Lusamine teased back, trying to get comfortable, as difficult as it was.

"Gladion took forever to put to bed. Wanted to stay up until you came back."

At that, Lusamine felt a touch of guilt, but her new program was taking so much of her time…

"Is he sleeping now?"

"Sound asleep."

"Thank goodness."

The next few moments passed in relative quiet as Lusamine checked her phone before setting it aside. She really was tired… she'd need her strength for whenever Lillie came about. Even as he brought over the food, she looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Thanks, love."

One bite and she was in heaven, picking up her spirits immediately. He was simply pleased to see the look on her face, sitting next to her and relaxing.

"So we're set on 'Lillie'?"

"Yes… it's beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke between bites.

"It'll suit her perfectly, but if you change your mind—"

"I know, I know. We'll know when we see her."

* * *

-(_**Present Day**_)-

Emiya woke up with a start. He'd fallen asleep against the wall of the loft. Why had that memory come back to him suddenly? That had been so long ago… yet he remembered it as clear as day. That was the night she gave birth to Lillie. It had taken them both by surprise, not long after she finished her meal and went to bed. Dawn was at its peak when he first met his daughter.

Where was she now?

He slid down the ladder from the loft to find her staring at a luvdisc in the water tank of Kukui's lab. He approached her quietly, resting his hand on her head, giving her a start. "Spacing out?"

"It's hard to think when all of this has happened…"

"I know what you mean." Lusamine hadn't suddenly gone crazy or anything; it was more like a downward spiral, an obsession with her work that had gone too far. It had all started with that accident in the lab, a couple years ago. Before then, Lusamine was perfectly normal and kind. That's how he knew she was still in there, somewhere. When Lusamine found something she wanted to work on, she worked on it with all of her heart, and so came this obsession of hers…

Ultra Space, wasn't it?

He didn't want to worry his daughter, so he said no more about it. "Think the professor will mind if I borrow his kitchen?"

"Oh! I guess I haven't eaten…"

"I _know_ you haven't. Hard to make dinner when you're on the run." His daughter, as much as he tried to teach her, was still only beginning to learn how to cook. She was naturally spoiled by his talent and by Lusamine in general, and for that, he supposed his two kids were sheltered. It wasn't like him, when he set out on his own adventure around her age.

Back then, he'd been against Pokémon training, it never setting quite right with him to pit creatures against one another, but he'd befriended several with time, and they had grown naturally strong as he went around protecting others as they helped him. It wasn't long before he became a Champion abdicated from the throne to live his life in Alola. He left it up to his kids as to whether they wanted to take the island trials or not…

… but Lillie, for as much as she resembled her mother, was the picture of his idealism in the past. She hated seeing Pokémon get hurt, be used or abused, or anything like it. She took no part in Pokémon battles.

There was a loud commotion outside, Emiya was surprised it took him so long to notice it.

"Come on, Rockruff! Show me what you got!"

"Oh, he's been doing that for hours!" Lillie exclaimed, explaining that Professor Kukui was exploring the limit of Pokémon moves with his own body. Not even involving other Pokémon, then? He had Emiya's respect for that.

"Let's prepare something for him as thanks. Can I count on you as a second pair of hands?"

For the first time since they'd arrived, Lillie immediately perked up at the idea of a distraction. "Of course, Dad!"

* * *

"You two know how to cook!" Kukui said excitedly, finishing off the rest of his meal before setting the plate back on the table. "Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen if you're going to keep making stuff like this!"

"Oh, it's my dad that can cook, not me…" Lillie was embarrassed at the sudden compliment, but her father just shook his head.

"She's learning at a fast pace. It's good to prepare for the world at a young age."

"Well said!" Kukui nodded, leaning back on his sofa to look at the two of them. He could tell they were related, even if Lillie was the picture of her mother. They were alike in spirit, one could just see it in them. "So… to get the story straight, your mother was planning to experiment on Cosmog over there and you rescued it?"

"That's right. I explained everything to Dad and he came along, too."

He couldn't just abandon his daughter. When Gladion had run off, he insisted on going alone, taking Type: Null with him. Emiya had entrusted the Pokémon to him for his safety. It meant stealing from Lusamine, but he could tell that Gladion wanted to protect it, no matter what. As standoffish as that boy was, he resembled him, too. He wasn't the type of father to abandon his kids, so he would be exploring the islands to find Gladion, too.

"Have you seen a boy with a strange haircut and ginger hair? Green eyes?" He asked, hopefully.

"I haven't, sorry to say it. Your son?"

"Yeah. He's in Alola somewhere… once we reunite, we'll either try to lay low until we figure out what's going on or confront the problem head on. It all depends on how the future plays out."

"Hmm… I've got an idea." Kukui said, suddenly. "Why don't you guys pay homage to Tapu Koko?"

"Tapu Koko?" Lillie asked.

"The guardian deity Pokémon of our island. I'm sure if you ask for his blessing, he'll keep an eye out and protect you on your journey."

Emiya looked like he _highly_ doubted that, but Lillie looked excited. Anything to reassure her, he decided. As Kukui gave them directions, he realized it wasn't a bad idea to explore the town anyway. They might have to lay low here for a while. Lusamine wasn't going to let her precious projects get away from her for very long, and even if he trusted Gladion to stay safe, he had to find him soon. Even if the kid had a rebellious streak as wide as a mile, he just wasn't going to wait for Aether's thugs to go find him.

As they set out into the night to see Tapu Koko's shrine, they passed several quaint houses and small buildings, Lillie holding onto his arm all the while. She really was nervous to be outside of home… he thought he did his part with camping trips when they were younger, but they really had become sheltered children.

"Will mom—will she go back to normal if we just…"

"If we just what?"

"Convince her…" The doubt in Lillie's voice was more than evident. She didn't have the same hope that Emiya had, that things could turn around and change for the better. He'd known his wife for a long time, and even Lillie remembered when things were more normal, more… right. He rested his hand on her head and ruffled it gently, knowing that Lillie was as particular about her hair as her mother, making her squeak.

"It may not be easy," He warned. "But it can be done."

As they made their way up the winding path, a warm breeze fluttered through the air and reminded them of just how peaceful Alola could be on a nice summer night like this one. It put Lillie at ease, at least until Nebby popped out of the bag and rushed ahead.

"Nebby, wait-!"

As it was halfway across the bridge to the shrine, a flock of spearow descended upon it to pester it, freezing Lillie in her tracks. She wasn't yet brave enough, not enough to take on other Pokémon to protect it. She had always been a bit of a scaredy cat. She looked to her father hopefully, who simply firmly nodded and walked forward onto the bridge.

He could feel the planks crack beneath his feet. When was the last time someone had repaired this? Every step was as precarious as the last one, threatening to shatter beneath his feet. The ravine below was a steep drop, and there was no other way to get Nebby. Still, he took his steps carefully, hand on his belt in case he had to summon up one of his flying Pokémon to get them out of trouble. He tried clearing a path for Nebby, which only angered the spearows, and—damn it! This was no place for a pokemon battle! If he released one of his, it would certainly break the bridge!

Covering Nebby with his body, he felt the bridge break—one, two, three.

As the ropes snapped and the wooden planks broke beneath him, he heard Lillie call out to him in absolute terror. Reaching for the right pokeball on his belt, this one—yes, this one should—

Before he could do anything at all, something swooped through the air and grabbed hold of the two of them _tightly_. In no time flat, he was back on the ground with Nebby and Lillie, who was near tears as she held onto him and shook him, asking him if he was okay.

He barely noticed the guardian deity Pokémon nearby, even in all its splendor. As he stood up and finally witnessed it, it began to fly away into the air, leaving something like a shining stone behind. Emiya walked over and picked it up, examining it carefully.

"This is—"

"Dad! I thought you were going to die!" Lillie was still clinging to his waist, even as he stood stock still to examine the gem. "What was that thing?"

"I'm willing to bet that was Tapu Koko. I've seen a few legendary Pokémon before, but none like that."

"Well, now…"

He recognized the man approaching the two of them immediately. It was the Kahuna, Hala.

"I heard Tapu Koko's cries and wondered what was going on here." He laughed, clearly too amused by this. "And you've broken our bridge! Well, I suppose it was long overdue…"

"Does that thing always drop Sparkling Stones?"

"Usually when it finds a trainer it deems worthy, but you're well past the age of a trial-goer! It might just be for that girl there."

Lillie looked surprised, to say the least. "Me?"

"Tell you what. Let me borrow this stone for a day and I'll give it back to you. I've heard from Kukui that you're staying with him for now? I don't have all the details, but…" Hala looked at Nebby, hiding behind Lillie's legs and clearly ashamed of what it had done. "You're welcome in our town as long as you need to be here."

"I'm afraid that won't be very long." Emiya said resolutely. "But we can stay until tomorrow at least."

"Good! There's a festival going on tomorrow. If you'd like, you can honor Tapu Koko and thank him by participating. If I recall correctly, you caused quite a stir yourself in one back in the day, Shirou."

"I don't go by that name anymore but thank you." In truth, it was only reserved for Lusamine to use. After all of the commotion, he looked at Lillie and tried to give her a reassuring look. "A festival might be just what you need after all of this."

"If it's about Pokémon fighting, I—"

"I know. You'll be sure to heal them, right?"

After a moment, Lillie gave a resolute nod. "Right!"

Even now, he was thinking of Lillie's needs before his own. He was still taking in everything they had gone through—abandoning the Aether Foundation to find sanctuary somewhere else, to see that look on Lusamine's face before they left… She'd changed, certainly for the worse, but she wasn't so far gone that she couldn't be saved. Besides, what kind of father would he be if he just told Lillie he was giving up on her mother? That wasn't the kind of person he was, and he knew that wasn't the kind of person Lusamine was, either.

It was back to Kukui's lab for the night. They had a lot to prepare for, not even including the festival the following day.

* * *

Yes, I'm going to continue this fic to its completion. Please keep an eye out for updates!

I'm really flattered by the amount of follows and readers this fic already has. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	3. Chapter 3

Gladion was alone.

He preferred it that way.

Type: Null was his only companion, along with a few Pokémon he'd caught along the way and one from his father's own roster. Po Town was a mess. He didn't see how Team Skull could even think of living here, but they were riffraff, miscreants without a cause in a peaceful region like Alola. They could hardly be considered threats to anyone or anything, which was a small part of why he'd joined them. He had to get stronger, he _had_ to. He'd been the first one to notice Lusamine's research with Ultra Beasts were going to release them into the region and cause chaos if he didn't stop her…!

Lillie was held back by how strongly Lusamine could control her, and his father… well, his father believed in the ability to change her back to her old self. Gladion would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want that, but hey, he was great at lying to himself. His mother didn't need to be changed, she needed to be _stopped_. She was no different than the corrupt people from dad's stories from teams in other regions, finding some new power and wanting to capitalize on it. For Lusamine, it had been their beauty. He was _sure_ that was the reason. He'd heard her ramble about it.

His father wanted to hang back and stay with Lillie to see reasoning to its bitter end and had entrusted him with one of the three Type: Null, capable of battling Ultra Beasts. The fact that his dad let him go it alone instilled a sense of trust in him, that he was ready for the journey to come. Every hero has a beginning, and Gladion's was… working with the bad guys.

It was a roof over his head and a reason to battle random trainers, letting Type: Null grow stronger with his direction. He was still weak, and he resented it so _badly_. So-called Pro-trainers fell to Type: Null easily, while random trial goers would trounce him completely. Every loss was a mark of bitterness etched onto him—stronger, faster, sooner. That was the mantra he repeated to himself, even as he watched a bunch of his cohorts harass a Mantine because it wouldn't let it surf on them while they did their 'sick moves'.

"Don't you idiots have anything better to do?"

"Yo, yo, what gives you the right to talk to us like that? Just because the boss—"

"—thinks you're somethin' special don't mean we do, kid! You're a nobody, hired muscle, that's it!"

It wasn't worth picking a fight. Gladion looked away.

He did have one more Pokémon that his father gave him, but he hadn't used it yet. Tossing out a pokeball from his pocket, a Doublade emerged, emitting an impatient cry. The truth was, it was too strong to use. Type: Null wouldn't get any stronger if his dad's overprotective Doublade took the center stage in battles, and neither would the rest of his team. Besides, it was unruly and didn't listen to his orders, only acting in Gladion's best interests, not what he _wanted_ it to do. What a pain of a Pokémon…

Still, he remembered this thing basically being his babysitter growing up when he wasn't with dad or mom. He still remembered exploring the forests when they were on the islands instead of Aether Paradise with this thing constantly trailing behind him, scaring off wild Pokémon. In this sense, Doublade was like an old friend, a family heirloom he'd been passed down that felt so familiar. He rested his hand on its metal torso, thinking of where Dad and Lillie might be now… if Lusamine had gone as crazy as Gladion thought she was, maybe she'd have them locked up somewhere.

All the more reason to get stronger.

* * *

Lusamine maintained the absolute picture of perfection, even if she was a total wreck inside.

How could they betray her? This was her life's work! Sure, Pokémon preservation was how it all started, but this… this was Ultra Space. Ever since the 'incident' several years ago, she'd never been the same in dealing with its power, creating man-made Pokémon like Type: Null to combat its inhabitants and create devices with which to capture them. No, no, perhaps he hadn't betrayed her. Perhaps he was just… wary, yes, _wary _of what was to come. It was okay to be nervous of the future, but she'd never anticipated _her_ Shirou to be afraid of anything.

Cosmog was the key to the future of her plans, and she had to get it back.

Even now, the love she had for her family was deeply rooted in the back of her mind, bustling with the idea that all she needed to do was prove it. Prove that these beautiful, lovely, elegant creatures belonged in the world and all would be right, and they'd return to her arms where they belonged. Gladion was at that age where he was rebellious, and it was cute until it became a thorn in Lusamine's side. She hadn't known who gave him Type: Null, she was just assuming he stole it like anyone else.

Wicke was watching somewhat nervously as Lusamine poured over her work. She'd been told of their departure before they left, confided in by the rest of Lusamine's family. She naturally didn't tell her boss lest she be branded a traitor too. They needed someone on the inside, someone to watch Lusamine and make sure the chaos she was planning never got too far. So long as she played the role of trusty advisor, there would be no cause for worry.

"Wicke…"

"Yes, Lusamine?"

"Have you had any word on where my husband and Lillie might have ended up?"

She pursed her lips. "No, not at all. Though it's unlikely they'd end up anywhere but Alola, we don't have sufficient data on Cosmog's abilities with how far it could take them…"

"I'm worried sick," Lusamine said it with a tense smile on her face. "What if they landed in the water? Out in the middle of the ocean? My darling could get out of that easily, but poor Lillie—"

Wicke couldn't say anything. Lillie wasn't as helpless as Lusamine gave her credit for, and she was sure they were all right, but no word had been sent back yet. She suspected the two left their communicators behind for fear of them being traced. The Aether Foundation had the technology, after all… but it wasn't like that man to stay away from Lusamine for too long. They'd be back, and she hoped they'd be ready.

* * *

Iki Town was brought to life with the news that Tapu Koko had saved some passing strangers. So rarely was the guardian deity spotted that it was met with celebration. Lillie and her father sat by at a nearby table, watching the Pokémon fights go on to celebrate and the people dance. Lillie couldn't help but feel a little guilty to celebrate at a time like this, but at the same time… it'd been a while since she'd seen people so cheerful, so happy. Times at their house had been tense.

"I think it would've been fun to grow up here," She said, quietly.

"That so? Not a big fan of the mansion floating in the middle of the ocean?" Emiya retorted.

"No—well, um… yes? It's hard to explain. I know you didn't like it very much either, Dad! You were always going to the mainland…"

"I know, I know. It feels cooped up there, even if it's home." He had a lot of good memories at the Aether Foundation. A lot of the time he spent rehabilitating injured Pokémon as his 'job' now that he was no longer Champion—or maybe he was? He hadn't been back to that region in a long time. Hard to tell if he'd been dethroned. The point still stood, it was an earnest job and one he preferred to fighting all the time. He had a natural talent for protecting and healing, even after most adventurers in his shoes would get an ego from the things they saw, the Pokémon they'd caught.

He'd never actually 'caught' a single Pokémon as much as they agreed to go with him, and by then pokeballs were a matter of convenience. Usually, he let them walk around as much as they pleased when they were home, but for one Pokémon on his belt, he'd better keep them a secret for a little while longer. Lusamine, Gladion, Wicke, and Lillie were the only ones who knew he was keeping a legendary with him, if only for a short amount of time before it decided to go back to its duties. They were guardians of Pokémon and people, and he'd hate to keep something as a badge of honor when they could be doing just that.

"I get it, I get it. Still, you liked going with me, didn't you?"

Lillie humbly nodded, biting back a smile that was still evident on her cheeks anyway. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"But don't tell Gladion I told you!"

He laughed. "Of course not."

"He wants to become a famous trainer like you. Travel the regions on his own adventure, meet cool new Pokémon… He hates being cooped up in the Aether Foundation. I… don't know if I have what it takes—"

"Cousin!"

The two were interrupted by Kukui and Hala, waving in the traditional 'Alola' way. Hala looked positively exhausted, but in a cheerful way. He'd been battling young kids about to start their island trials in order to start them off on their journeys, including his own grandson. It took a lot out of an old man, but he looked to be in high spirits because of it. He set a small bracelet down on the table in front of Lillie.

"Here, as a gift," He said, good-naturedly. "This is your very own Z-ring."

"For me?" Lillie took it in her hand, feeling some kind of strange power radiate off of it. "But I don't—I'm not a traine—"

"The fact is, your father's a bit too old for the island trials, so I don't think it was meant for him. I think Tapu Koko wants you to have this," Hala thought for a moment before continuing to speak. "I've never been wrong in guessing his intentions after all these years. Do you not want to be a trainer?"

Lillie looked away, embarrassed. "I hate to see Pokémon get hurt. Sometimes, I hate that we even make them fight…"

Kukui stretched his arms behind his head. "That's very noble, Lillie. Though it's a part of our culture, nobody wants anyone to get hurt, yeah? Still, the bond between a trainer and its Pokémon usually relies on bringing out its full potential in battle. It's not just something humans invented all on their own, you know? It came about because we bonded with them."

"Are you sure this bracelet isn't wasted on me…?" She asked.

"If nothing else, it's proof that Tapu Koko wanted to help you. It's worth keeping for that alone." Hala smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Lillie bowed her head before slipping it on.

"So, Emiya, you said? I think after battling against all these kids, it's time to bring out my real roster. How about a one on one match, one Pokémon per person? An all-out battle would be a bit much, but I still want to get serious at least once tonight!"

He really should be exploring the city looking for Gladion, he thought to himself. It didn't sit right with him to abandon his main mission like that, but a single match, with just one of his Pokémon? He supposed he did owe Tapu Koko that much for saving his life.

"Let's make this interesting, in that case."

"Fighting-type against fighting-type, huh?"

"Might as well make it a measure of strength," Emiya said resolutely, tossing one pokeball ahead and releasing his Lucario. It stretched its arms out before getting into a fighting position, glancing back at its master and giving a quick nod. Emiya seemed… relaxed. Like it or not, fighting was his element, and he'd rather be on even grounds than bring out a psychic Pokémon to knock it out in one hit.

"Don't take it easy on this old man." Hala tossed a pokeball up and down in his hand before casting it out, sending Hariyama onto the stage. The cheers of the people around them only egged them on, while Lillie watched with concern and potions at the ready.

It was a quick match. Lucario immediately began with a Swords Dance, charging its aura and bolstering its attack. It was quick to dodge Hariyama's Knock Off with a jump backwards, ducking another punch and dodging to the side. Really, as it ran across the battlefield, it was clearly a Pokémon who'd honed its craft down to an art, even if that craft was raw brawling. He was Emiya's go-to, the Pokémon who wanted to show its strength at any chance it got. Hariyama was a heavy beast that couldn't keep up with its movement, and as Lucario dealt the first blow in the form of Close Combat, it was easy to see it had knocked the wind out of its opponent.

A quick Fake Out made it flinch, though, that was the trouble of getting too close. As Hariyama wound up another punch, Lucario tanked the hit in time with Emiya's shout. While it was up close, it charged an Aura Sphere and met Hariyama head-on, taking down the rest of its health and knocking it down. Hala was surprised—same type, and yet Lucario's skill was out of this world. Well, he shouldn't be too surprised. He remembered when he and Kukui went all out the last time he was on Melemele.

Lillie was the first to run onto the stage and pull potions out of her bag, curing the injuries of both her father's Lucario and the fainted Hariyama. His Lucario looked proud of himself, even as Lillie sprayed potions over its wounds. It usually had the same subdued, cool persona of its master, but after a long time out of battle, it was just pleased to still be spry enough to end a fight so quickly, especially when they were in such a precarious situation.

Hala clapped. "Well done. Ended in no more than a few minutes! You've still got champion blood in you."

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have, though," Looking at the crowd as it rowdily cheered for the stage, Emiya was reminded of what he was really here for—finding his son, first and foremost. "Lillie? We're going to get moving."

As much as she had enjoyed the festival, sans the fight, she really was getting worried about her brother. They had only been on Melemele for a few nights and there had been no sign of him, no word that he'd ever came this way. In truth, Lillie was afraid of taking the necessary steps forward to confronting her mother, knowing just what it was like to get in her way. She hadn't hesitated to send out Aether employees to use force against them.

"Lillie, is something wrong?"

He'd noticed she was standing stock still, even as Nebby threatened to escape her bag.

"I'm…"

How cowardly was it to wish she could just stay with her dad and stay away from Lusamine forever? Her mother had been a huge influence in her life—how she did her hair, the dresses she wore, all of it had to come with Lusamine's approval. As she'd become obsessed with the beautiful, she was focused on making Lillie become a perfect daughter. She only ever got free of it with her father's help, who was noticing and worrying, trying to steer Lusamine in a better direction only for her to fall farther. What was so wrong with staying?

"I'm scared…" She admitted, finally. "Mom's changed, and what if Gladion is right? What if there's nothing we can do to stop her? I don't… I don't want to see her!"

So that was it, then. How had he not noticed that Lillie's life had become constricted without his help? He'd focused so much on changing Lusamine that he thought Lillie was holding herself up just fine, keeping a bright smile on so that he wouldn't worry. That had been his mistake.

"You don't have to come with me if you're scared. I'm sure Professor Kukui would be happy to watch after you and Nebby."

She shook her head, fiercely. "I'm not letting you go on your own! Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I want to be left alone. Besides… pushing everything on my dad's shoulders just isn't fair!"

In truth, she was tempted by his offer. Staying in Iki Town might've made it so that Nebby would never get found, and her father could do all the hard work, but if he got captured, or if Lusamine went really crazy, it would be up to Gladion to save them. And as much as a coward as Lillie thought she was, she couldn't abandon the only family member that had her back since she was born, even if all she felt she was good for was healing Pokémon.

He blinked in surprise. "Lillie… you're braver than you think." He smiled down at her, fluffing her bangs with a head pat. "Don't ever forget that."

If only she were a trainer, she could fight alongside her father, for the sake of their future, but she hated fighting so, so much…! If only she knew that was one of the reasons her Dad was proud of her. To want peace, to actively strive for it, even when it felt naïve and even in the face of something like your own mother turning against you, was an admirable trait even he couldn't deny. She really was a lot like him when he was younger.

She gave a small squeak and pat down her bangs into place.

"Let's go to Hau'oli City and start looking for your brother there, okay?"

"Just a moment."

Kukui approached them after he sensed their talk was over, not wanting to interrupt. "We had two new trainers set out on the island trials tonight. Are you sure you don't want to be a part of them, Lillie?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be any good at it."

"Tapu Koko seems to think otherwise… but if you make that decision, it should be when you're ready. Come back to Melemele Island if you change your mind. I still have one Pokémon left from the kids who picked today."

Lillie nodded. "That's exceedingly kind of you. Take good care of them, okay?"

Kukui looked Emiya's way. "After today's battle, I have no worries you'll be able to settle everything. I'll hope for the best for you guys. Remember you can always come back and stay with me if it gets out of hand."

It was typical in Alola to be met with this kind of kindness, so long as you weren't a part of Team Skull. Still, Emiya appreciated it nonetheless. "We'll bring back good news when we do come back. Promise."

"Right!" Lillie agreed. Kukui couldn't help but smile at the fact that her mood had picked up.

"Take care, alright?"

* * *

"Do you think I could be a trainer?"

Hau'oli was lit up with street lights and vendors on every corner. For a peaceful island town, there was certainly its fair share of both tourists and residents. Lillie had been keeping an eye out for any sign of her brother, as had her father, but they had no luck so far. Between the crowds of people, it seemed almost impossible to gauge where anyone was in the dark.

"Do you want to be? That's the more important question."

"You were able to trust Gladion with his own Pokémon. I… all I did was steal Nebby from the lab."

"I'm sure Nebby appreciates it, you know." He cast a smile back at her before overlooking the cliff near the beach, trying to see if anyone even remotely looked like his son. "There are more important things in the world than being a trainer. Sometimes valuing peace is enough. And if you're worried about fights, I've got your back." Besides, Team Skull was less of a threat and more of a public nuisance.

Still, Lillie wanted to feel useful. It felt like she was being left behind in a world that had suddenly gone insane. She sat down on the cliff next to him and peered out over the beach and boardwalk. Quietly, she let Nebby out of the bag. It gave a 'pew!' of excitement, exploring its surroundings with a happy fervor. She'd been closely guarding it ever since they got out of Aether Paradise, but not giving it a chance to explore when they were safely guarded up here felt unfair.

Becoming a trainer just to become strong felt… wrong. That wasn't her father's approach, nor was it her mother's. That was more Gladion's speed. Still, she'd have to learn to keep up with him somehow.

_Some_how.


	4. Chapter 4

Akala Island wasn't too far by ferry. It had been a while since Emiya explored these islands… and even longer since Lillie had seen them. Lusamine was particularly overprotective of Lillie as of late, not letting her go to the mainland as she'd often talk about how Team Skull's thugs were right around every corner, and that was no place for a lady. Really, Lillie's father would rather teach her how to throw a punch than keep her stowed away at Aether Paradise, but Lillie wouldn't hurt a fly even if she'd been taught how to with extreme prejudice. Team Skull ran at the sight of anyone showing some demonstration of strength, unsurprisingly.

"Do you think Team Skull will be on Akala Island?" Lillie asked, somewhat worried.

"Don't worry. They're nothing more than a group of blowhard idiots. Anyone with a decent roster can send them running."

A decent roster… Lillie looked down into her bag, where Nebby was waiting. Her father was an amazing trainer and her brother was bound to take after him in that respect. She just wished she could _help_. Emiya seemed to sense her worry and thought about how unfair it was for her to be in this situation—he should have been able to handle things with his wife before it got to this point. Ultra Beasts weren't more important than family, but Lusamine was certainly acting like it.

"Not that I'd let them get that far, anyway."

"I know you," Lillie puffed out her cheeks. "You'd rather deal with those goons yourself than have to make your Pokémon fight them."

"One of the benefits of our peaceful Alola is that no one wants or needs to get their hands dirty," He sighed with a smile on his face. "but sometimes, the quickest solution is the easiest and most effective."

As he stepped out onto the docks, memories came rushing back. Heahea City… this was where he was supposed to disembark back to the Hoenn region so many years ago, had it not been for Lusamine asking him to stay. The city was small, and only boasted a few labs and its own Pokémon center. Still, it had always been popular with tourists because of its grand resort. When he was here last, he couldn't say. Still, that warm summer downpour had changed his life forever. He couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic to be on these shores. There would be no Lillie or Gladion without it.

"Do you know how I met your—"

"Alola!"

The two were interrupted by the Kahuna, Olivia, approaching them. "I was told by Professor Kukui that you two would be showing up! He told me to meet you, just in case any of Aether's people got here first."

"Kind of him." It really was, even if Emiya was sure he could handle them on his own, it would be better to make sure word didn't get back to Aether Paradise where they were traveling.

Olivia shrugged. "I would be more worried about Team Skull, personally. Aether Foundation's made of good people. You're the husband of the president, aren't you? Word travels fast on these tiny islands."

"Lusamine and I are having our differences right now. It's important the Aether Foundation doesn't know where we are."

Olivia looked at him thoughtfully. If he had his reasons, he had them, but hadn't she always heard good things about the president? How she wanted to protect all pokemon with her love or something like that? To hear something was going down at Aether Paradise was worrying, considering all their conservation efforts, but then again… no, she'd better not ask.

"Got it. You'll want to steer clear of the northeast side of the island, they have a base of operations there," Best not to get involved until they clearly needed help. "Is this young woman taking the island challenge?"

"Oh—" Lillie shook her head, covering the Z-ring on her wrist. "No, ma'am. This was just a gift."

"Consider it, okay? You look to be the right age."

Lillie looked down, but maintained her ever-polite voice. "Of course."

"Another thing…" Emiya began. "Have you seen a boy who looks a little bit like Lillie, but with ginger hair?"

Olivia thought for a moment, studying Lillie's face. "I have, actually. He was here until just a day ago, but-"

"But?"

"He was battling trainers left and right and hanging out with Team Skull."

"That can't be right!" Lillie exclaimed. "The first part I can believe, but he'd never join Team Skull."

"I'm afraid he was running with them, not against them. I'd know, because I had to battle him myself." She flipped her hair. "Not usually my policy to fight against little kids who aren't doing the island challenge, but he insisted. Had the strangest Pokémon, too. One I've never seen before…"

"Where did you last see him?"

"At the roadside motel just north of here, but I think he's gone…"

"We'll look anyway. Thanks."

"Drop by the Dimensional Research lab whenever you have time. Professor Burnet wants to talk to the little one about her 'Nebby.'"

As Olivia left, a new look of worry crossed Lillie's face, but Emiya simply rested his hand on top of her head, trying to comfort her. There was no way that his son would sincerely join Team Skull. He'd… think it was beneath him, for one. He was at that age where anything that wasn't his brand of cool felt absolutely lame. Still, Olivia didn't seem like she was lying.

"Dad…?" Lillie asked, tentatively.

"What is it?"

"I think… I want to send Nebby home."

That's right. Nebby came from one of those Ultra Wormholes, which, according to the research Emiya had been pouring over as Lusamine passed it his way, lead to another dimension entirely. Why this research was her obsession, he had no idea. It seemed dangerous to welcome things into the world that had no place here, and Gladion was convinced Lusamine would use it for evil. He just… couldn't believe that, no matter how many times he'd seen good organizations falter just because the person at the head of it all wanted more. Lusamine was different. Misguided, maybe, but different all the same.

"Better it gets home before your mother finds a way to use it, anyway." He was just speaking rationally, even if he was still very much holding the ideal that Lusamine could change back, there was no denying that right now, she was behaving dangerously.

"Right! So, let's go to the dimensional lab! Maybe they know how."

* * *

Ultra Wormholes were a strange phenomenon.

The legends had it that once, one opened over Alola and the guardian deity Pokémon had fought off the invaders that had come in through it, but all of that was a legend. Still, there was sizable evidence that other dimensions were really real considering other Pokémon that had access to them, and that Cosmog had never been recorded in any known pokedex. As Emiya poured over the books Professor Burnet left out for them, Lillie finally let Nebby out of its bag to be examined by the professor.

Lusamine had said as much herself, she wanted to protect the creatures that came through, she wanted them to spread across Alola, she _had_ to have them. As much as Emiya tried to reason with her, she claimed that this would be her life's work and nothing, no one would stop her. Her research was unstable though. As much as she tried, she was never really capable of opening a wormhole, but she was tearing up the Aether Foundation in the process. Thank goodness for Wicke, who had thought this was nonsense straight from the beginning. She had been the family's sole confidant over this.

"Well, I was thinking…" Lillie began. "Nebby seems really drawn to the deity pokemon. It ran off on its own to go to Tapu Koko's shrine… if those legends are true, what if they have the key to sending Nebby back home?"

"It's worth a shot," Professor Burnet agreed. "Are you going to go to the shrine on Akala Island?"

Finding Gladion was more important, but… so was finding Nebby's real home. Lillie nodded. "I'll be safe. Dad is here with me."

As they finished up their research, Emiya thanked Professor Burnet for their help, understanding a little better what Lusamine planned to do. Lillie had left before him, heading back to the hotel by the lab as night fell and they needed someplace to stay. It was odd to let her out of his sight for too long, considering her fear of Team Skull, so he made sure to wrap things up and head on out to follow her.

"Nebby, use splash!"

Huh?

He opened the door just a bit to watch what Lillie was doing. Even as Nebby looked at her with a confused 'pew?', Lillie tried another command, to no effect. She was playing at being a trainer when she thought no one was looking. That was _adorable_. As the bell above the door rang as he opened it fully, Lillie jumped and immediately turned around, as if to hide what she'd been doing.

"D-did you get what you need?"

"Mhm." Emiya crossed his arms, unable to resist teasing her. "And what are you doing?"

"Nothing! I was just… seeing if Nebby had any moves!"

"Uh-huh." He gave her a faux skeptical look, clearly knowing what she'd been doing. "You know, you can go back to Melemele island and take up Hala's offer—"

"N-no!" She stammered. "I'm good, I swear!"

He laughed and he _needed_ that laugh. So much of today had been filled with research and dread of what Lusamine was planning to do that this was some much-needed relief. As the two walked to the hotel together, he remembered what he was going to say before Olivia had interrupted them.

"Do you know how your mother and I met?"

Though the topic of Lusamine made her uneasy, Lillie did want to know more. "How?"

"It was here. Heahea City. She greeted me at the docks because she heard of my reputation on the mainland…"

* * *

-(_**Into the Past**_)-

"The famous champion."

It was hard not to notice how strikingly beautiful Lusamine was. In truth, it had caught him off guard the first time.

Lusamine kept tabs on people all over the world, sheltered by her own admittance and choice. She rarely left Aether Paradise and had little to do with anything outside of her own bubble. She hadn't even done the island trials, having an overprotective father in her youth. The moment she met eyes with him, he could tell she had a fascination with someone who had been all over the world and had seen so much. Perhaps that's why she sought him out—she wanted a window into their world, and he had provided it.

Her work was strictly devoted to saving Pokémon, preserving their livelihoods and protecting endangered species. He'd seen her workers all over the mainland, but he never really investigated what they did, figuring them to be just another organization. It seemed like if you had enough money, you could buy anything your heart wished for, including a floating, man-made island in the middle of the Alola region, held aloft against all odds.

She was cheerful back then, in a subdued way. Elegant. She had a thing for beauty and perfection, but she never let it get to her head. She showed him all of Aether Paradise, talked at length about how Pokémon deserved to be protected and saved, just like any person would. They traveled the islands together as she took weeks off from her job just to show him around, something unprecedented for her. It was the light in her eyes as he told her about Hoenn, Kanto, Kalos… places she'd never been and never expected to go because of her work. In retrospect, she might have fallen in love with the idea of him at first. Someone who could tell her what she'd been missing her entire life, but the more he relaxed around her, the more he showed off his real self… she realized she'd been missing someone _like_ him in her life, too. A stable rock to keep her grounded, but someone who supported her endeavors one hundred percent.

She was like a queen of her own, lonely castle, and he couldn't ignore her the way she ignored herself for the sake of her work. She needed him and he knew it. Besides, wasn't what she wanted what he had wanted all this time, too?

That's how they built their happy lives together, and that's how he could never give up on her.

* * *

-(_**Present Day**_)-

Lillie listened to his story with rapt attention, feeling guilty that she had judged her mother so harshly, but… for her father's sake, she hadn't shown how controlling Lusamine could be. Part of the reason why Gladion wanted to escape was so she couldn't control him anymore. The kids had to put up with a lot from her while their father tried to sort Lusamine out, and ultimately hadn't succeeded yet. Lillie, unwillingly, had been following in her mother's footsteps of being somewhat of a recluse, instead fearing the world instead of wrapping herself up with work.

Her energy got the better of her, though, and after letting Nebby out of its bag for the night, she went straight to sleep. Emiya looked over her, both curious and concerned for what he might not have noticed when she was keeping up a strong façade. He would bring this family back together if it was the last thing he'd do.

Quietly, he slipped out of the room, making sure it was locked behind him so Lillie would be safe. It was time to check up on Olivia's hint—that Gladion had been at a motel on Akala Island.

"Yeah, a kid matching that description was here…" The innkeeper asked if he had a photo on him, and Emiya shook his head. He left his dex back at Aether Paradise, mostly so it couldn't be hacked or traced. "He was an angry little guy. Hung out around those Team Skull thugs, challenged every trainer on the island and then some. He tried to ask me to battle him. Weird kid…"

"He's my son." Emiya said flatly.

"Oh! I mean… determined little kid," The man coughed. "Anyway, I would check the next island over. That's where they have Team Skull's base, you know? You might find him there."

"Thanks…"

Another dead end. He really wanted to avoid heading into Team Skull's base, but if he had to— he would, no questions asked. Deciding that this had to be enough for now, he began the walk back to the hotel in the dark, wondering what he'd tell Lillie. What was Gladion thinking? Joining up with Team Skull… knowing him, it was probably so he could grow stronger, but he was definitely going to have some words with him whenever they met again.

There was a _slight_ chance he might ground him.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Lillie was gone.

Alarms started blaring in his head as he got ready and headed outside, wondering where she could've run off to. No one could come into their room in the middle of the night, so she had to have left on her own. Didn't she say she wanted to head to the shrines to see if the guardian Pokémon had a chance of sending Nebby back home? That was dangerous to do all on her own, but he stopped himself and took a deep breath. He couldn't hover over her like her mother did, but at a time like this…

He quickly made his way to the shrine, just past a graveyard, and was relieved to see her silhouette standing at the entrance of it.

"Don't scare me like that…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Dad…! I'm sorry, I thought I'd be back by the time you got up. I couldn't sleep."

"Any sign of Tapu Lele?"

"…? You know the deity here?"

"I've done my research."

Lillie shook her head sadly. "No… not even a glimpse." As Nebby hovered near the shrine, it seemed to be interested in it, as if it knew something the two of them didn't. "Back in the bag, Nebby."

As the Pokémon begrudgingly agreed, the two were unaware that they were being watched.

"What'll we do now?"

"There's always the next island over…" It was a tough call. They could be playing a wild goose chase where Gladion kept hopping islands when they could just wait for him to come back. Still, he wasn't going to give up on searching for him. "Maybe we should stay here for a few days and take advantage of Professor Burnet's lab. It might be for the best that we send Nebby home first."

Lillie paused, but nodded. "I think so, too."

The ground started to shake beneath their feet as Lillie clung to his torso in fear. Up in the sky, a light had shined and a line appeared across the sky, as if tearing it in two. It threatened to open for just a moment, then vanished. Emiya knew what this meant. Lusamine's experiments were growing more and more unstable, and soon threatened to actually open a wormhole into their world.

He wondered if he'd have time to find Gladion before he could stop her. He _had_ to.

* * *

-(_**Aether Paradise**_)-

Lusamine had seen it emerge for just a moment. A beautiful jellyfish-like creature with a siren cry unlike anything she'd ever heard before. It was gorgeous, a precious creature that deserved her protection. She had to have it. She _needed_ it, and with its help, she could prove her glorious vision to the world and her family.

Nothing would stop her, not even _him_.


	5. Chapter 5

Days and nights were spent in Professor Burnet's lab, constantly analyzing the strange Nebby, most of their time spent awake as they tried to figure out how to send it home. Lillie could only keep up with so much, eventually collapsing against a sofa in sleep as her father draped his coat over her shoulders so she could at least be comfortable. Professor Burnet definitely linked Nebby to the wormholes, but as for what to do about them… that was still a mystery. The good professor had no clues other than to pursue the truth, and that meant going to the other islands.

"You've done well so far…" She mused, holding a cup of coffee. "Can I ask why Lusamine has been so…?"

At first, Emiya didn't know how to answer. There were a lot of ways he could respond, but none of them were so appealing as the truth. "I think it has to do with her **father**."

"Her father…? I thought her whole deal was loving the pokemon that came from the Ultra Wormhole."

"Yes, but… there was a tragic accident not long before that obsession began. Her father had been the first person to investigate the existence of Ultra Wormholes. I wasn't in the lab when it happened, but Lusamine told me. She told me her father had disappeared during a test with them, and she's never seen him since."

Professor Burnet blinked, before putting her hands on her hips incredulously. "This would have been so much better to know earlier!"

"I know, but—" Emiya shook his head. "It's difficult to bring up. You can't just say your father-in-law disappeared into another dimension out of nowhere, can you?"

"So she's trying to bring him back…?"

"I don't know. She seems to be focused on something else right now. Maybe that's the goal that started the obsession it morphed into."

He glanced back at Lillie, who was still sleeping. "She doesn't know about this. Lusamine didn't want our kids to know a terrible accident claimed their grandfather."

"Could he still be alive?"

Emiya shrugged. "Beats me. If he is, he has a lot to explain to us once he gets back."

Burnet looked at Lillie somewhat sadly. To go on an adventure with your father was a wonderful thing, but when it was at the behest of stopping her mother from her own monomania, one couldn't help but feel a little pity. There was a lot to her story that didn't quite add up. Emiya's trust in Lusamine, Lillie's somewhat quiet fear… and the enigmatic Nebby, which bore no name and seemed to be connected to everything involved.

Not to mention, his son… wherever he was, had to be worried sick about his family, regardless of what he told himself.

* * *

Lillie had listened to every word.

She'd grown adept at overhearing quiet conversations she wasn't meant to hear—such was the way she grew to fear her own mother. Her quiet obsessions, the growing gap between her and her family… to hear her grandfather had disappeared to who-knows-where was disquieting, but it gave her an odd sense of hope. Hope that her mother wasn't just doing this out of a commitment to beauty or finding rare pokemon to coddle to death. The overprotectiveness in her family was generations' long, with her grandfather being the eldest installment to it. It was only Lillie's own father that seemed to embrace freedom and encourage that for his kids.

It made Lillie want to strike out on her own, to find her own answers, but was that just her own way of hiding from her father, who wanted to confront Lusamine head-on? Emiya was a brave person, and Lillie wasn't. If it were up to her, she'd want to hide from Lusamine forever.

… maybe not forever. She still remembered the kind woman from her youth, and to say that the courage handed down from her father had passed over Lillie wasn't entirely correct. It was just nervewracking.

She sat up in the middle of the conversation.

"Is that true, dad?" She asked Emiya, pointedly. "It's true that our grandfather disappeared?"

Instead of acting shocked, he merely cast his gaze towards her, knowing that this was the risk in speaking openly around her. He didn't want to keep any more secrets around her, either. She'd had her fair share to keep with Lusamine.

"It's true. I've always meant to tell you, it's just…"

"I understand." She gripped the straps of her bag tightly. "Who would want to tell their kid that their own grandfather disappeared during her mother's experiments?"

"Hold on, it was your grandfather's—"

"But she's continuing them—" She emphasized, nervously. "What if it had been you, Dad? What if you disappeared and we were left alone with mother?"

He knelt down in front of her, hands gently rubbing the sides of her arms. "That's not going to happen."

Emiya wasn't dumb, though. He could easily tell why Lillie was so worried, why any child would be in their situation. His goal wasn't to hide or deflect, something Lusamine was more practiced in—it was to shoulder the burden their family now carried. Lillie just wanted him to know she wanted to shoulder it just as much as he would.

"Professor Burnet," Lillie looked up at the other woman. "I'm afraid we can't leave Nebby here, b- but… please keep in contact with anything that you find. It's probably risky that we've stayed here for so long…"

"Of course…" Professor Burnett turned her gaze towards Emiya. "Your daughter's right. You guys should probably get moving. The next island you'll want to visit is—"

"Team Skull's headquarters." Emiya finished her sentence for her. "I need to find Gladion, first."

"Then you'll want to go to Ula'ula Island. Po Town is their headquarters, but I believe it's swarming with Team Skull's grunts."

"Not a problem. Lillie? You're right. We should head out. Thanks for everything, Professor."

"Just stay safe out there…"

As the father and daughter duo stepped out into the sunlight outdoors, Professor Burnet poured over the information she was left behind with. If pokemon could survive in the wormholes, it was entirely possible humans could as well. Just what kind of person could survive beyond a natural phenomenon like that, though?

A short distance away, as the two walked towards the docks to find a ferry, another duo watched them from the nearby shadows.

* * *

"Gladion…"

The kid only perked up upon hearing his name from Team Skull's own admin, Plumeria.

"I have a feeling you aren't loyal to the cause." She chided him.

"I have my own reasons for being here." He responded curtly, walking past her. Type-Null followed at his side, glancing toward his master. Both of them knew they weren't meant to stay here very long, but this was the only way to get people on the peaceful Alola to surefire fight you—be a part of the public nuisance, Team Skull. Plumeria could see through it in an instant, and while Guzma wasn't dumb, either Gladion told him something he didn't tell her, or he just took such an interest in Gladion that he didn't care.

(The truth would be neither of these things, but.)

He'd kept his father's trusted pokemon in its ball ever since he let it out the first time, for concern it might go find its true companion or something like that. His father was… strange. Most of his roster were pokemon he kept close to him from his time rehabilitating them. He didn't use them to fight—and he'd professed he'd rather throw a punch with anyone who picked a dangerous fight than use them too. There was one he usually let go free and come to him from time to time, a beast that lived in the sky that considered his father a 'friend'.

He wasn't a real trainer, more like a protector of the world. In that sense, it made sense Lusamine had chosen him. She liked rare things and wished to collect them, Gladion thought bitterly. She even viewed her children this way, thinking that because they were hers, they were gems that needed polish and perfection.

Well, Gladion wasn't perfect, nor would he cower before her whims. He took pride in the rough edge he'd inherited from his paternal side of the family. While he did want his mother to go back to something normal, he didn't necessarily believe it would happen. That would take a miracle or several.

He didn't get along with the other Team Skull grunts, to say the least. He thought he was too good for them, and they knew it and let him know that he wasn't. As long as he was part of Team Skull, he'd be running with the same kind of hoodlum he detested. He'd become one of them, so he better get used to it! Still, Gladion packed a lot of power defending their turf, so that when times got rough, he'd usually be at the front lines—not for their sake, but for his own in growing strong.

He wasn't stupid. He knew his father would come find him sooner or later, but the sooner he got stronger, the sooner he could give in and go along with him and help protect Lillie. He knew his sister's secret confidence in him—how she was scared of their mother now, how she worried her mother might not even care for them anymore now that she had these rare pokemon to look after.

"If that's how it is, then that's how it is. We just have to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else."

He was sure his words hurt Lillie, but he didn't cushion the blow for anyone.

* * *

"Oh, are you two all right?" Wicke asked, standing on the outer edge of Aether Paradise with a phone in her hand. "It's been ages since I heard from you. I just hoped…"

"We're fine. How's Lusamine?" Emiya asked.

"She's… her research has grown more and more unstable, and so has she. I think you were her rock. With you gone, she's gone further off the deep end than before."

"…" At least Wicke was being honest. "As soon as I have Gladion and Lillie somewhere I know they'll be safe, I'll return.

"There are Aether Foundation workers swarming the islands, now. You'd better take care in where you go. I'll try and keep you posted what places are dangerous."

"Thanks, Wicke. Are you sure this call is safe?"

"This is a cell phone, not Aether Paradise communications. I'm sure it's fine."

"Good. See you soon."

As they arrived on Ula'ula island, Lillie hopped off the edge of the boat and onto the pier. Knowing her brother was on this island… she turned to her father to ask him something.

"Do you think Gladion will go with us?"

"I made him promise to come with us when we met up again after I gave him that Type-Null pokemon. He wouldn't break that promise."

Lillie nodded, sticking close to him. If the rumors were true, Team Skull swarmed this island. Not only that, but they had people from the foundation to worry about, too. She didn't fear anything like that with her father by her side, but she would prefer he didn't have to fight. Everyone else fought with pokemon by their sides, something her father staunchly tried to avoid.

"There's a library here in Malie City. Do you think we could stop there? I overheard Professor Burnet say something about one."

"That's right…" Emiya began, walking into the city. "She said that the library's upper floor had something on the guardian deities. You head there. I'm going to take a look around."

Somewhat grateful to be left on her own, Lillie headed down the street, trying to remember the roads from when she visited in her youth. Everyone in Alola was friendly enough to give directions, and the library was only a short way in, but it never hurt to be too careful. As she stepped into the small library (at least, in comparison to the ones at the Aether Foundation), she was quick to keep the zipper on her bag firmly shut and started walking down the halls of books.

"You looking for something?"

A petit girl with violet hair had suddenly spoken to her. Looking around herself somewhat nervously, she answered. Maybe she worked for the library…? But in clothes like that—

"I want to know about the Island deities. Do you know where I could find something?"

The girl's strange, catlike expression didn't waver a bit. "My family donated some books on the topic a while back. I know where they are, follow me."

That's… awfully convenient, thought Lillie, as she followed the other girl into the back of the library. Pulling a dusty old tome from the wall, she wiped off the cover with her arm before letting it fall open on a nearby desk.

"There's an ancient poem that talks about the guardian deities in this one… want to hear it?"

Lillie sat down, gently placing her bag beside her as she flipped open the pages.

"_The empty sky broke asunder, a hole appearing where there had been none. A single beast appeared from in it: it was called the beast that devours the sun_. _The king of Alola bowed before it: the beast that shone so like the sun. The island guardians fought against it, but in the end the beast had won. Then did the beast that devours the sun shine its light on a line of kings. Then did the beast that had won bring nature's gift to bless all things. Beast of sun and beast of moon, through their union, they brought new life. A fragile heir in Alola born that island guardians would keep from strife. The ancient kings sang their thanks for Solgaleo with song of flute. Two tones rang out across the altar—a perfect pair, ever after mute_."

"This is…" She muttered quietly to herself, amazed. Could this be about Nebby? 'through their union, they brought new life. A fragile heir…' this had to be about a pokemon, right? It was then that the doors opened downstairs and Lillie peeked over the edge of the balcony.

They were Aether Paradise goons.

"Have you seen a blonde girl in here?" They asked the librarian, in a calm tone that didn't betray their true intent. "White dress? Duffel bag?"

"Oh…?" The purple haired girl beside her looked curiously at Lillie's scared expression. "These guys are bad for you, huh? Want me to handle it?"

As Lillie backed up from the balcony, the girl simply walked down the stairs, opening a pokeball behind her back.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Acerola," One of them said, surprised. "Have you seen a—"

"Nope," She said, shaking her head aloofly. "I overheard, and I never saw anyone by that description come in."

"Do you mind if we look around?"

"Oh, go ahead!" The girl said cheerfully. "But this library is haunted, so I wouldn't be here too long. They say one of the pokemon who took up residence here…"

A lamplight nearby began to flicker unnaturally. "… died in the Aether Foundation's care, so it bears a bit of a grudge."

"That's fine, if it's for our—"

A table began to rattle, scaring off one of the library patrons. The two Aether grunts looked at one another, wondering if the library was worth it. "On second thought, we'll take your word for it. Would you look around for us?"

"Sure," She responded, as cheerily as she could. "Bye now."

As the two left, Lillie was cautious making her way downstairs. "How can I thank you?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got a sixth sense for trouble. Those guys were no good, huh?"

"They're just doing their jobs, which happens to be… very bad for me—anyway… do you know of a secret way out of here? I have to meet my dad and tell him what I found."

"Sure! Back door over there, can't miss it."

As Lillie made her way out of the library, careful to look around every corner she walked around, she cursed herself, knowing she should have told her father a time and place to meet at. How would she find him in this busy city, knowing that the Aether Foundation was already here?

She just hoped he'd made headway into finding her brother, or else they would be in serious trouble.

* * *

(**Author's note**)

Apologies for the delay! Huge family issues that we're still going through. Hopefully I can get this fic to 20k and to a good stopping point before the contest ends. Cheers to everyone who reviewed and also thanks for the constructive criticism!


End file.
